


Growing Older

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time takes its toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Older

Dean aches sometimes. His knees get stiff after long trips in the Impala, his hands ache in the cold and after cleaning the guns, and the shoulder that’s been dislocated more than once twinges if he moves the wrong way. He takes hot baths more often, pops a couple of painkillers with his coffee in the morning, and tries to suck it up and keep on. 

Sam aches sometimes. His back cramps and has this catch in it that happens more than he’d like and the elbow that was shattered in a hunt a few years back flares up and swells after a hard hunt. He coaxes Dean into more frequent breaks along the road, rubs arnica into his skin to soothe the pain, and tries to suck it up and keep on. 

Cas aches sometimes. There’s a silence in his head where his brothers and sister’s voices should be, a searing burn where his grace was drained, and the lancing pain of the old stab wound over his heart. He kneels to speak to his Father every night, pulls the warmth of the brothers’ souls as close as he can get, and tries to suck it up and keep on.


End file.
